<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Is Karl Jacobs? by M1stakel0ve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972617">Who Is Karl Jacobs?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1stakel0ve/pseuds/M1stakel0ve'>M1stakel0ve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales From The SMP [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Angst, Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurts As Bad As When L’manberg Got Blown Up, I’m in Pain, Karl Jacobs Is A Good Storyteller, Karl Jacobs Is Losing His Memory, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, M/M, Memory Loss, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Spoilers, Tales From The SMP, Time Travel, Time traveller Karl Jacobs, no happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1stakel0ve/pseuds/M1stakel0ve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>{TALES FROM THE SMP}</p><p>Karl doesn’t remember.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales From The SMP [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Is Karl Jacobs?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TRIGGER WARNING FOR DISSOCIATION AND PANIC ATTACKS.</p><p>Short (very short) writing on Karl and losing his memory. I feel like it’d be a lot of feeling like dissociation in a way? But yes</p><p>ALSO I DONT ACTUALLY SHIP SAPNAP/KARL/QUACKITY THEY’RE JUST ENGAGED IN THE SMP LMAO DON’T SHIP PPL IRL WEIRDCHAMPS.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karl woke up, letting a terrified scream rip from his throat as he sat up in bed, touching his face and his hands flying to his throat, where previously, Ranboo had just slit it.</p><p>He was panicking, barely aware of the dead silence around him, that should that should of been on his hands, gone.<br/>
Removed from existence.<br/>
He felt lost as he struggled to get himself back to his feet, trying to push himself up off of the ground, but unable to even feel the ground.</p><p>Who was he this time? </p><p>Wait—</p><p>No.</p><p>No he was Karl.</p><p>He was himself.</p><p>Right? He was himself?</p><p>Why would he be someone else? Of course he was himself he wasn’t— He wasn’t Isaac, he was Karl Jacobs...</p><p>The future was wrong. Did he mess up? Did he make a mistake? What did he do wrong? Did he have to go back? Surely not, he didn’t want to go back. He didn’t want to mess it up even futhur.<br/>
He’d already messed so many things up. He messed up Tommy’s exile.<br/>
It shouldn’t of been so fucked up, he shouldn’t of been exiled in the first place.<br/>
He fucked up Cedar Rapids, now just a memory.<br/>
He fucked up everything, and now he knew exactly how it was all going to turn out...</p><p>He was so scared.</p><p>Finding himself in his book room, his shaky hands writing, yet he felt like it wasn’t even him. Like he was having an out of body experience, watching his own hands scribble words down, scratching them out of spelt wrong, the tears streaming past his cheeks.<br/>
Why was he sad? He didn’t know those people.</p><p>Did he?</p><p>Did he love Benjamin?</p><p>Why did his heart hurt so much when he watched him die— when he kissed him before he watched him give himself up, and it hadn’t even been worth it.<br/>
It hadn’t of been worth it, they all died anyway.</p><p>Why did he feel so scared when he watched Charlie die infront of him, someone he felt like he had known for years when it had only been an hour.</p><p>Oh god.</p><p>Oh dear god.</p><p>Who was he?</p><p>Who fucking was he?</p><p>He blinked and he was outside, the cold night air hitting him like a wave, his shaky breathing the only sounds he could make out, his eyes darting towards the scene infront of him. Staring at the destroyed L’manberg.</p><p>When—</p><p>When had that happened?</p><p>When did L’manberg get destroyed again? How many times had it been destroyed? </p><p>Why... Why did he keep ruining things?</p><p>Hesitantly, he lifted his hands to his face, pulling on his hair as the tears bubbles past his cheeks, gasping for breath as he slowly fell to his knees.<br/>
Who was he?<br/>
Who was he?</p><p>Was he real? Was he real?</p><p>He hadn’t noticed the person beside him, trying to speak to him, not a single word was getting through.<br/>
He was hurting himself, pinching his skin. Hitting himself in the arms, beating himself up— he needed to feel something! He needed to feel real— </p><p>Who was he?</p><p> </p><p>The stranger sobbed that night, curled up in the strange mans arms, tears streaming down the mans face as he lovingly whispered to him, kissing his cheek over and over again, holding his hands to stop him from hurting himself.<br/>
Another man came running by, screaming out in some unknown language for help as he fell to his knees beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Who was he?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>